Queen Bella
Queen Bella, also known as Queen Bella the Spider, is a second-level Nightmaren that resembles a large spider. She is the boss for Helen Cartwright's Memory Forest dream, messing with Helen's memories there and where her Green Ideya has been stolen. Appearance Queen Bella resembles a large spider (specifically a Jumping Spider) dressed in a Victorian garb that fits around her abdomen. She has four eyes, pointed fangs, earrings, and a golden crown with gemstones on it. She has eight spindly spiked legs to crawl around, and (like all spiders) spins silk. Strategy Queen Bella spins large balls of silk, along with balls of flaming silk in the second battle. NiGHTS can use these balls of silk to the players advantage. The player uses her balls of silk to destroy the platforms she walks on. In the first battle, there are two layers of platforms surrounding the pit. But in the second battle, there are four layers of platforms. If NiGHTS gets hit by the fiery balls of lava, five seconds worth of damage will be dealt. When a ball of silk touches the lava underneath the floor of the arena, a large column of lava will appear there, and if touched, will also cause five seconds worth of damage. Once enough platforms are shattered and Queen Bella has nothing to walk on, she falls into the lava and is burnt to a crisp. Arena Queen Bella's playing field is in the middle of a distorted town with platforms that she walks around on. Below her is a pool of lava, presumably a smelting pit. Molten balls spew from the pit constantly. Trivia *It is possible to defeat Queen Bella in a matter of seconds after the battle begins with one well-aimed silk ball, rather so if the player needs to achieve an A rank in her second fight. https://youtu.be/v-2O8Ujshq4?t=382 **This makes Queen Bella one of the two second level nightmares who can be defeated by a single attack, the other is Gillwing. *Despite having the word "Queen" on her name and being refereed by female pronouns, Queen Bella is genderless, just like NiGHTS and the rest of the Night Dimension residents. *Queen Bella was most likely based specifically on the Jumping Spider. *Queen Bella is one of the three second level nightmarens to have a more feminine look, the others are Puffy and Bomamba. *When Queen Bella blinks in her second fight's intro, it's possible to notice that she has spider web drawings on her eyelids. *For Carl Jung, spider dreams simbolize the dark side of the dreamer's personality, meaning Queen Bella could be connected or maybe even be the embodiment of Helen's behavior towards her mother or her feeling of guilty. **During a cutscene, NiGHTS orders Queen Bella to stop mess with Helen's memories, which support this theory, because Queen Bella could be the dark side of Helen (specifically, her feeling of guilty) messing and distorting her good memories. *"Bella" means "beautiful" in spanish. *Queen Bella is the only second level nightmaren who isn't capable of flight and one of the three nightmarens overall, the others are Goodle and Bomamba's cat minions. *Queen Bella is the only second level nightmaren from both games to be completely mute. *The name of Queen Bella's theme is "Queen Bella's Ball." References Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Journey of Dreams) Category:Bosses in : Journey of dreams Category:Bosses